Trolls N2
Imagine:N2.png Senioretta Orchidea e senior Vespa. :en: Mrs. Orchid and Mr. Wasp. :no: Frøken Orkidé og herr Veps. :pt: Senhorita Orquídea e senhor Vespa. :ra: Senioretta Orchidea et senior Vespa. :sv: Fröken Orkidé och herr Geting. :le: Senioreta Orkidea e senior Vespa. Io es Ophrys Insectifera del familia Orchidea. :en: I am Ophrys Insectifera of the Orchid family. :no: Jeg er Ophrys Insectifera av familien Orkidé. :pt: Eu sou Ophrys Insectifera da família das Orquídeas. :ra: Io soi Ophrys Insectifera de la familia Orchidea. :sv: Jag är Ophrys Insectifera av familjen Orkidé. :le: Io es ”Ophrys Insectifera” del familie Orkideie. Io decipe le vespas mascule per facer los creder que io es un vespa feminin in calor. :en: I deceive the male wasps into believing that I am a feminine wasp in heat. :no: Jeg lurer de maskuline vepsene til å tro at jeg er en feminin veps i brunst. :pt: Eu engano as vespas machos, fazendo-as crer que sou uma vespa fêmea no cio. :ra: Io decipeo las vespas masculas, faciendo las creder que io soi una vespa feminina in calor. :sv: Jag lurar de maskulina getingarna att tro att jag är en honlig geting i brunst. :le: Io decipe le vespos (maskule) per facer los kreder ke io es un vespa (feminin) in kalor. E le vespa se copula con me. :en: And the wasp copulates with me. :no: Og vepsen kopulerer med meg. :pt: E a vespa copula comigo. :ra: Et la vespa se copula con me. :sv: Och getingen kopulerar med mig. :le: E le vespa se kopula kon me. Assi io lo usa in mi procreation per pollinisation. :en: In that way I use it in my procreation by pollinisation :no: Slik bruker jeg den i min formering ved pollinering. :pt: Dessa forma eu a uso em minha procriação por polinização. :ra: In ista maniera io la uso in mi procreation per pollinization. :sv: På så sätt använder jag min skepnad vid pollinering. :le: In iste maniere io lo usa in mi prokreacion per polinisacion. Io pare como un tal vespa feminin, e io ha su odor pro esser attractive. :en: I seem to be such a feminine wasp, and I have her odour to be attractive. :no: Jeg ser ut som en slik hun veps, og jeg har hennes odør for å være attraktiv. :pt: Eu me faço parecida com uma fêmea daquela espécie de vespa e adquiro seu odor para me tornar atraente. :ra: Io similo una tal vespa feminina, et io habeo su odor pro esser attractiva. :sv: Jag ser ut som en getinghona, och jag har hennes lukt för att vara attraktiv. :le: Io simila un tal vespa (feminin), ed io ha su odor pro eser atraktive. In le philosophia del humanos, nos flores non ha oculos pro vider, aures pro audir, cerebro pro pensar e organos pro sentir. :en: In the philosophy of mankind, we flowers do not have eyes to see, ears to hear, brain to think and organs to sense. :no: I menneskenes filosofi har vi blomster ikke øyne til å se, ører til å høre, hjerne til å tenke og organer til å sanse. :pt: Na filosofia dos seres humanos, nós as flores não temos olhos para ver, ouvidos para ouvir, cérebro para pensar e órgãos para sentir. :ra: In la philosophia de los (esseres) humanos, nos flores non habemos oculos pro vider, aures pro audir, cerebro pro pensar et organos pro sentir. :le: Nel filosofie del humanes, nos flores non ha okules pro vider, aures pro audir, cerebre pro pensar ed organes pro sentir. Nonobstante io sape como esser simile al vespa feminin. :en: I do know, however, how to be similar to the feminine wasp. :no: Ikke desto mindre vet jeg hvordan jeg skal ligne en hun veps. :pt: Não obstante eu sei como me fazer semelhante à vespa fêmea. :ra: Nonobstante io sapeo como devenir simile a la vespa feminina. :sv: Jag vet faktiskt hur jag ska likna en getinghona. :le: Nonobstante io sape komo devenir simile al vespa (feminin). Io ha analysate le composition chimic de su secretion odorose e seductive, e del solo io ha producite un tal perfumo. :en: I have analysed the chemical composition of her olfactory and seductive secrete, and out of the soil I have produced such a perfume. :no: Jeg har analysert den kjemiske sammensetningen av hennes duftende og forføreriske sekret, og ut av jorda har jeg produsert en slik parfyme. :pt: Eu analisei a composição química de sua secreção cheirosa e tentadora, e tirei do solo (a seiva) para produzir tal perfume. :ra: Io hai analisato la composition chimica de su secretion odorosa et seductiva, et del solo io hai producito un tal perfumo. :sv: Jag har analyserat den kemiska sammansättningen av hennes doftande och förföriska sekret, och av jorden har jag framställt en sådan parfym. :le: Io ha analisate le komposicion kimik de su sekrecion odorose e seduktive, e del sole io ha producite un tal perfume. Ubi es le humano con un intelligentia a facer isto? :en: Where is the human being with an intelligence to do this? :no: Hvor er et menneske med en intelligens til å gjøre dette? :pt: Onde existe um ser humano com inteligência (bastante) para fazer isto? :ra: Ubi est le (esser) humano (dotato) con una intelligentia (apta) a facer isto? :sv: Var finns den människa som har intelligens att göra detta? :le: Ubi es le humane kon un inteligencie a facer iste? Le humanos non pote comprender, ma le solution es trovate in trollosophia. :en: Human beings are not able to understand, but the solution is found in trollosophy. :no: Mennesker er ikke i stand til å forstå, men løsningen fines i trollosofien. :pt: A humanidade não pode comprender, mas a solução se encontra na trollosofia. :ra: Los humanos non poten comprender, ma la solution est trovata in (la) trollosophia. :sv: Människor kan inte förstå det men lösningen finns i trollosofien. :le: Le humanes non pote komprender, ma le solucion es trovate in le trolosofie. Io es un vespa mascule, e ora io debe me copular con un bellissime vespetta. Ah! Vide le senioretta la! :en: I am a male wasp, and now I need to copulate with a bonny wasp wench. Oh! Look at that lass there! :no: Jeg er en han veps, og nå trenger jeg å kopulere med en kjempesøt vepsetulle. Å! Se på den jenta der! :pt: Eu sou uma vespa macho e agora preciso copular com uma vespinha belíssima. Ah! Lá está a senhorita! :ra: Io soi una vespa mascula et ora io debeo copular me con una bellissima vespetta. Ah! Videte la senioretta illac! :sv: Jag är en hangeting och jag längtar till att kopulera med en vacker hona. Å! Se på den flickan där! :le: Io es un vespo (maskule), ed ora io debe kopular me kon un belisime vespeta. Ah! Vide le senioreta la!